


Without You, I Can’t Breathe [Podfic]

by cloudlake



Series: Recalibration - Podfics [3]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Adult Situations, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, Kidnapping, Lost Love, Memory Wipe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sequel, Swearing, a boatload of angst plus some more, father/daughter bonds, fragile hope, grab a tissue box - even the author cried, inference of non-consensual sex, inference of sex slavery, life long friendships, love found again, not as dark as it sounds, past Tsing/Stinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Continuation of When Trouble Finds You) When Stinger looses his memory, how will he and Bridget cope? Who did this to him and what are they planning? Part 1 of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You, I Can’t Breathe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Without You, I Can’t Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676159) by [cloudlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake). 



> Author Notes:
> 
> If you'd like music to go with it, I created a [Soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/cloudlakes/without-you-i-can-t-breathe).

(Music ["Icy Vindur" by A Himitsu (Creative Commons)](https://youtu.be/WaEJIxFbAxc))   

(1 hour 21 minutes)

[mp3, 104 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-WithoutYouICantBreathe/With%20Out%20You%20I%20Can't%20Breathe%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20fanfic%20by%20Cloudlake.mp3)  
  
[m4b, 137 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-WithoutYouICantBreathe/Without%20You%20I%20Can't%20Breathe%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20fanfic%20by%20cloudlake.m4b)

  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know if you enjoyed Without You I Can't Breathe as a podfic. What did you think? Accents ok? Things you liked or didn't like?
> 
> I had quite a bit of trouble with clicks and pops in the recording, but I think I was able to edit most of them out to make listening ok. I also learned a few tricks to reduce those sounds ("reverse whistling" to dry out my mouth and keeping my tongue down toward the floor of my mouth). I should go back to using a pop filter too.
> 
> Thanks so much for listening!


End file.
